Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 2
The second season of Anxiety's Drag Race '''was announced Saturday, January 19th, 2019. With 12 contestants selected to compete for the title of "America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar". The winner of the second season won a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics, became the face of the 2020 Versace Summer Campaign, a 2 month luxurious getaway to the The Alpina Gstaad Resort in Switzerland, a years supply of Absolut Vodka and a cash prize of $100,000. The season 2 queen crowned "America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar" was Anastasia Alexandria Jordan, while Buffy Brookes' won the title of Miss Congeniality. First out, 'Slutdrop' returned to compete on 'Season 3. She placed as a Runner-Up. In April, 2019 '''Bronzation, Buffy Brookes and Zipitor returned to compete on the first season of All Stars. Buffy 'placed 7th/8th alongside 'Season 4 'contestant 'Zara Crumble, Zipitor 'placed 6th and 'Bronzation '''placed as a Runner-Up alongside Season 1 contestant The Predator. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won '''Anxiety's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Colourful First Impressions"'' *'Guest Judges:' Channing Tatum *'Main Challenge:' Construct a colouful runway outfit that represents your brand. *'Mini-Challenge:' Pose with Lovely Peaches 'in a photoshoot *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Bronzation ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: $2500 gift card from iTunes *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Anastasia Alexandria Jordan '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,000 gift card from D-Bleu-Dazzled and a wig wardrobe from RockStar Wigs * '''Bottom Two:' Merciful & Slutdrop * Lip-Sync Song: "When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls * Eliminated: Slutdrop ''' '''Episode 2: ''"Cardi vs Nicki: The Musical"'' *'Guest Judges:' Britney Spears & Rihanna *'Main Challenge:' Wow the judges in a musical inspired by Cardi B and Nicki Minaj. *'Mini-Challenge:' Dance with the pitcrew *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Buffy Brookes '& Fruity D'Lite *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2500 gift card from iTunes *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Buffy Brookes '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A luscious gown worth $10,000 and a $500 ice cream gift card * '''Bottom Two:' Bronzation & Cutie Pie ''' * '''Lip-Sync Song: "I Wanna Go" by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Cutie Pie ''' '''Episode 3: ''"Horny Ads"'' *'Guest Judges: '''Oprah Winfrey & Ellen Degeneres *'Main Challenge:' Market new sex toys in commercials, in teams. *'Mini-Challenge:' Playing a true or false guessing game with the Pit Crew *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Anastasia Alexandria Jordan &''' Gloria Noir ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captain in the main challenge *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Bronzation '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '$1000 worth of spa services from The Spa On Rodeo * Bottom Two: Laila Krome & Zipitor * Lip-Sync Song: "Immaterial" by Sophie * Eliminated: Zipitor ''' '''Episode 4: ''"Design Panels"'' *'Guest Judges: '''John Cena & Michael Jordan *'Main Challenge:' In teams of 3, teach an audience how to design and create an outfit. *'Mini-Challenge:' Identify objects only by sitting on them *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Bronzation, Gloria Noir &''' Laila Krome ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captain in the main challenge *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Anastasia Alexandria Jordan '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '$2,000 Gift Card from L.A. Eyeworks and a trip for two and spa treatments in Saguaro in Palm Springs for 4 days. * Bottom Two: Buffy Brookes & Laila Krome * Lip-Sync Song: "Aura" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Laila Krome ''' '''Episode 5: ''"The Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judges: 'Kittenvelour15 & Silky Ganache *'Main Challenge:' Impersonate celebrities while answering question in a parody of the Match Game; Snatch Game. *'Mini-Challenge:' Paint a queens face as ugly as possible *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Gloria Noir ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Stunning Jewel Packages *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Maya Truth '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''An original gown from Mountbatten Concepts and a gift card from Klein Epstein & Parker * '''Bottom Two: Buffy Brookes & Merciful ' * Lip-Sync Song: "Vogue" by Madonna * Eliminated: Merciful ''' '''Episode 6: ''"Spooky Trailers"'' *'Guest Judges: 'Khonarh & Linda Blair *'Main Challenge:' In teams, make comedic trailers for movies inspired by past horror movies. *'Mini-Challenge:' Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Anastasia Alexandria Jordan' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Jewellery package worth $15,000 & assign the teams for the main challenge *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Bronzation '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A custom wig wardrobe from Drag By Chariel & a custom latex gown designed by Miss Fame * '''Bottom Two: Anastasia Alexandria Jordan '&''' Fruity D'Lite ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Bed of Lies" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Fruity D'Lite Episode 7: ''"Dragtastic Gymnastics"'' *'Guest Judges: '''Adam Rippon & Amanda Lepore *'Main Challenge:' Peform a gymnastics routine *'Mini-Challenge:' Pose in a photoshoot while getting slime thrown at you *Mini-Challenge Winner: Anastasia Alexandria Jordan' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Sickening supply of hair care products *'Main Challenge Winner: Anastasia Alexandria Jordan' *'Main Challenge Prize:' A tropical 7 day getaway to the Bahamas and a $1000 Jamba Juice gift card * '''Bottom Two: Buffy Brookes '&''' Maya Truth ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Chameleon" by Pnau * Eliminated: Buffy Brookes '''Episode 8: ''"Family Makeover" *'Guest Judges:' Marc Jacobs & Brad Pitt *Main Challenge: Makeover a family member to resemble your drag *'Mini-Challenge:' Everybody Loves Puppets *''Mini-Challenge Winner: Beema Light '' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2500 gift card from iTunes *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Gloria Noir '' *'Main Challenge Prize:' A custom website by Square Space & $1000 cash * Bottom Two: Beema Light '''& Maya Truth ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: Beema Light ''' '''Episode 9: ''"Colour Block Ball"'' *'Guest Judges:' Diana Ross & Khonarh *'Main Challenge:' Create three jaw-dropping looks for the Colour Block Ball *'Mini-Challenge:' ' '''Pose for a photo that will be turned into a pop art portrait *Mini-Challenge Winner: Bronzation '' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Extra hour to create looks *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Gloria Noir '' *'Main Challenge Prize:' A two-night escape for two at The W Hotel in Fort Lauderdale * Bottom Two: Bronzation '''& Maya Truth ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "I'm Coming Out" by Diana Ross * Eliminated: Maya Truth Episode 8: ''"Super Top 3"'' *'Main Challenge:' Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, "Super Queen". * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Lip-Sync Song: "Super Queen" by RuPaul * Top 3: Anastasia Alexandria Jordan , Bronzation '''& Gloria Noir ' '''Episode 11: ''"Grand Finale"' * '''Winner of Anxiety's Drag Race:' Anastasia Alexandria Jordan * Runners-Up: Bronzation' '&''' 'Gloria Noir * '''Miss Congeniality: Buffy Brookes ' Category:Seasons Category:Anxiety's Drag Race Category:Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 2